The construction and use of various types of biological micro-arrays has greatly expanded in recent years. For example, use of DNA micro-arrays has facilitated such procedures as analysis of gene expression, sequencing, genomic analysis, etc., through increases in throughput and the like. Additionally, some types of protein micro-arrays that include, e.g., antibodies, can be synthesized and used for antigen screening, etc. However, construction of micro-arrays involving membranes (e.g., lipid bilayers) has lagged behind development of other types of micro-arrays. Additionally, construction of more finely tuned and robust protein arrays, especially those involving membrane-bound or membrane-associated proteins, has also proven problematic.
A welcome addition to the art would be a convenient, stable method of creating micro-arrays of lipid bilayers and of creating micro-arrays of lipid bilayers comprising such additions as proteins (especially membrane bound proteins), non-biological moieties, etc. The present invention provides these and other benefits which will be apparent upon examination of the following.